littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield
'''Battlefield '''is a multi-player PvP content that is unlocked at level 33. Overview Players battle others in real time for improved rating and rewards, though like Alliance Battles and Sea Wars, the player's army is auto-controlled. In Skeleton Strike, players control the first formation, while Amethyst Mine allows for two formations. These can be set prior to entering the battlefield. Upon entering, players are paired with four others from various servers against an enemy team. While the strength of the enemies greatly vary, higher ranked opponents can be expected to be significantly stronger compared to low ranks. Low levels should never attempt the battlefield as they will be easily defeated by higher leveled players. Players may form their own teams in which they can invite four friends to participate. In order to form and join a team, players must have VIP status. Like Alliance Battles and Sea Wars, players may opt to auto host their formation(s). However, this comes with the penalty of "AB host". If the game detects 5 instances of "AB host" from the player, then they will be banned from entering the battlefield for 3 days. If the game detects 9 instances of "AB host", then the player is banned from entering the battlefield for the remainder of the season. The game only considers "AB host" if the player does not perform enough manual actions. AB host is automatically triggered if the game does not detect any movement from the player's formations within 30 seconds of their last action, though it can be quickly disabled if needed. The more a player dies during the battle, the longer it takes for them to respawn. Battles last for 15 minutes; if both sides do not obtain the required points in time, then the team who has the most points wins. Each battle session lasts for 30 days. Entering the battlefield at least once is a daily task, awarding 50 points upon completion. There are two types of battlefields: Amethyst Mine In this Battlefield, players must collect amethysts from the the nodes on the field. Players control two armies and are paired on a 5v5 system, with several maps available. To win, players must reach the allotted amount of amethysts (1200 for 3, 1800 for 5). There are several buffs in each field. The more deaths player has obtained the longer it will take for them to respawn. Amethyst is gained roughly after every 15-20 seconds, with each mine giving 10 each. If all the mine nodes are claimed by one team, then an additional bonus equal to the amount of mines on the map is added to the total amount. Some maps offer buffs and revival nodes, with one also including a bomb. These refresh randomly throughout the battle. Skeleton Strike In this battlefield, players control one army and are paired on a 5v5 system, with several maps available. To win, the team must obtain at least 1500 points, which can be obtained from defeating the demon armies that roam the battlefield. Players can also fight each other if they want to slow their rate of obtaining points. Unlike Amethyst Mine, transferring between nodes is three times as fast. "Monster Lairs" scattered throughout the battlefield serve as the spawn point for the demon forces, and players cannot travel to those nodes. In this battlefield, the player's "Army One" formation will be used. "Army Two" is not used in this battlefield. There are five different "colors" of demon armies that patrol the map; white, green, blue, purple and red armies. There are seven white, three green/red and one blue/purple army at any given time of the map. Defeated armies quickly replenish at the monster lairs in set positions. The white, green, blue and purple armies have varying Reputation levels ranging from 10-25. Red armies do not have any Reputation, but make up for it with incredibly strong formations. Defeating a white army yields 5 contribution, green 10, blue 20, purple 30 and red 100 points. Defeating other players' armies yields 1 point. Each map contains at least two respawn nodes. Rewards Regardless of the battlefield taken, winning teams will gain 5000 Gold, 2000 Crystal and 200 Reputation and 2 War Flames are given. Once the amount of reputation points are at the max, no more can be obtained until reset occurs. In addition, battlefield scores will be added/deducted from depending if the team the player was on won/lost. Those with higher points are more likely to lose more of their points and win less while those with low points will gain more and lose less. Flags are also given at the end of each battle session to indicate how strong the player is, ranging from the standard flag to gradually intimidating and ornate flags. Obtaining a set amount of contribution or kills will also yield reward packs.